


The Presumptuous Sophomore

by athena606



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena606/pseuds/athena606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dydia prompt- <br/>Young Derek is still young (for a'lil while) as he attends school with the gang.. he becomes protective of Lydia glaring at all the new freshmen (Liam and his little friends before he became a werewolf) Lydia just shakes her head and lets him do it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presumptuous Sophomore

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the prompt justice nonnie. Enjoy!

Dydia prompt- Young Derek is still young (for alil while) as he attends school with the gang.. he becomes protective of Lydia glaring at all the new freshmen (Liam and his little friends before he became a werewolf) Lydia just shakes her head and lets him do it..

 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Stiles asked Scott. 

"He's been stuck at 15 for a week now we can't just keep him a Deaton's all the time." Scott responded. 

"Actually still standing here! and schools better than nothing." Derek growled.

"Well we could've at least gone with my idea of calling him Miguel Stilinski" Stiles retorted. 

"No!!" Both Derek and Scott said aghast. 

"As much as I'm enjoying your rendition of the three stooges" Lydia deadpanned.  
"I've already taken care of everything, it really wasn't that hard to take Derek's previous school records and adjust them for current enrollment. And guess who was in all honors classes."   
"I've always liked to read." Derek smiled a shy smile in Lydia direction as he stuff his hands in his pockets. 

"I think I might be sick." Stiles made gagging noises which caused Lydia to look at him confused and Derek to snarl at him. 

"Tone down the wolffish-ness" Scott pointed his finger at Little Derek as he'd started thinking of him in his mind. Meanwhile he grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his neck, "and you're coming with me. See you all at lunch."

"Hey!! Unnecessary roughness" they heard stiles saying as he was led away. 

"Finally just the two of us." Derek said turning up the charm with smirk. 

"Ahhh sweetheart." Lydia patted his chest, a decided muscular one gawd, Lydia thought. Focus Lydia this is Derek, grumpy, hot, surly, hot, still blames you for Peter Hale. She didn't need this, falling for a teenage Derek Hale would be all sorts of bad, she told herself. 

"You're a sophomore and besides I'm done with teenage boys." She smiled as she started walking to his first class expecting him to follow her. 

"Well I be sure to remember that for later." He said when she stopped in front of his first class handing him his schedule. 

"I made sure you had the same lunch as the rest of us." She said completely ignoring what he said and desperately trying to ignore how he played with the ends if her hair as they stood in front of the lockers.

"Ok see you later. And text me if you need me you have my cell" she said going for cool sisterly detachment as he smiled at her. That was one dangerous smile it's a good thing grown up Derek didn't smile at her like that. 

"And you me." He called back as he stepped into his class. 

\-----------------------

Lydia had just made it into class before last bell, Malia had saved her a seat. 

And from the look of both terror and relief the boy next to her gave, Lydia clearly needed to have another classroom etiquette chat with her.   
She laughed to herself, after all she was guarding her seat.   
She start getting ready to take her notes when _HIS_ first text message came through. 

'HEY' DEREK  
'IS THIS AN EMERGENCY' LYDIA   
'WHY?' DEREK   
'BC WE ARE IN SCHOOL! LEARNING' LYDIA  
'OH PUH-LEEZE... I READ THIS ENTIRE READING LIST WHEN I WAS 11 FOR FUN. I BET YOU DID TO." DEREK

Lydia smiled to herself at Derek's text, she'd tried to ignore him but that's pretty much how her morning went trading text with Derek and having a really good time doing it. 

\------------------

The lunch bell rang and Lydia made her way out of her advanced physics class.   
She hated that the class was essentially in the dreaded freshman hallway and walking through it meant have to get hit on by a slew of "I think I'm so cool" freshman boys.  
She was particularly annoyed today with the clueless crowds and was rushing to get to lunch with her friends and ok fine she could admit it to herself at least and see Derek. 

Lydia rolled her eyes at herself, how'd he managed to get under her skin so quickly.

"Hey beautiful need some help with those books?" A blonde freshman called to her with another clark Kentish looking one next to him, she really did spend to much time around Stiles.

\-------------

Derek hadn't it felt this good in forever. 

It didn't go unnoticed by him that while he didn't remember anything about his life in the last 10 years or how he'd gotten like this in the first place. He still understood that this whole de-aging craziness it was like a ghost limb.   
It was as though he knew that this sense of fun and peace had been lacking in his life for sometime and he had a certain tiny redhead to thank for it. 

In her last text she'd told him she was in the freshman hall for her advanced psychics streaming lecture which seemed odd to him but hey he was 15 again, who was he to judge. 

So Derek decided he'd go met her there and get some relatively alone time in with Lydia before they met up with the others. 

\--------------

"She won't be needing your help with that or anything else for that matter" Derek glared at the two boys flirting with his Lydia. 

Lydia hid a smirk as the two backed up eyes widening. Well turns out regards of the age Derek Hale was intimidating as hell. 

Derek put his arm around Lydia as he grabbed her books. 

"Come on." Derek said as he guided Lydia away shooting one last glare their way.

"Presumptuous freshman." He said smiling down at Lydia.

"Says the presumptuous sophomore." She mocked as she played with the hand on her shoulder. 

"We both know I'm not really a freshman." He winked back. 

"Yeah..." Lydia sighed as she walked up ahead waving hi to everyone as she sat in the quad Derek hot her heels.

\----------------------

And that's where he'd stayed for the following two weeks before he'd finally changed back last night. He'd tried to kiss a time or two and while Lydia had been tempted it just felt wrong to do that to him when he wasn't really himself. 

She'd been distracted all day, constantly looking at her cell but of course there were no messages from Derek. No witty remarks or cute smiley faces, God how'd she gotten so attached. She wasn't even sure he remembered the last month. 

So when the final bell rang she was more that happy to pack herself up and head out. 

"You wanna come watch Kira and the guys play lacrosse? I don't really understand the point of tossing a ball around with a stick but it seems to make them all happy." Malia commented in her matter of fact way that always reminded Lydia of Anya on her favorite tv show Buffy. Maybe that's what she'd do go home and veg out watching old episodes.

"Lydia?!! Lydia?!! Earth to Lydia?!!" Malia called as she waved her hand back and forth over lydia's face bring her back to the conversation at hand. 

"You know you're starting to sound like Stiles right? And no, I think I'll just head home got lots of homework to catch up on." Lydia responded as she patted the other girl on the arm and continued walking on.

"No boyfriend today Lydia?" The blonde freshman who she now knew was named Garrett called out as Lydia walked by head held high as she ignored him. Smiling inwardly while remembering how Derek had trounced him in basketball just two days ago. 

She'd started walking down the steps when she saw him leaning against his vintage camaro legs crossed at the ankle, aviator shades on. You don't get cooler then Derek Hale when he wants to be. 

He spotted her immediately seeing the tall brown boots that had belonged to Allison that she'd taken to wearing, just accentuating her ever present short skirts. He'd remember how she told him the boots made her feel safe like her friend was still with her. He remembered every moment, every look, he remembered it all. 

Derek straightened up from the car taking a step in her direction opening his arms as she ran straight down the steps into them. 

"I'm no longer a teenage boy" he smirked down at her.   
"You certainly aren't." she responded coyly as she snuggled into his embrace. 

"So can get that kiss now?" He whispered into her hair as he held her.   
"Yes." Lydia said simply as she met his lips halfway. 

And if someone found it odd that her teenage sorta boyfriend had suddenly morphed into her somewhat older but definitely boyfriend well this was beacon hills and stranger things had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Ready and reviews are food for the muse so feel free!! also prompt away...
> 
> & For those of you wondering how the boots fit them both I say Sisterhood of Traveling Pants, Yo.


End file.
